This invention relates in general to vehicle repair equipment, and more particularly to a device used for adjusting the wheel camber of a vehicle front end suspension system.
A number of foreign made automobiles have McPherson front end suspension systems. These suspension systems are characterized by a McPherson strut that provides both suspension and shock absorbing functions. The McPherson strut is susceptible to being bent upon impact of the wheel which can upset the desired wheel camber setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,709 to Jackson discloses a tool for being attached to the wheel hub assembly of a McPherson suspension system to impart corrective forces to the McPherson strut in order to correct the camber setting. The tool includes a base or plate attached to the mounting studs of the wheel hub. A gauge for measuring and indicating camber is attached to the base of the tool, or directly to the wheel hub. A pair of inclined arms extend away from the base, and a swivel fitting carried by the arms holds a hydraulic cylinder for positioning the ram of the cylinder against the side of the McPherson strut. Camber is decreased by forcing the ram outwardly against the strut to apply a bending force to the strut to correct the camber setting. To decrease camber a chain must be wrapped around the strut and the hydraulic cylinder is then operated to retract the ram to pull the chain against the strut to correct the camber setting. The hydraulic ram produces point loading on the strut housing, which can damage the strut housing. Use of the chain to attach the ram to the strut can cause damage to the strut housing from the links of the chain. The base of the tool, which is attached directly to the wheel hub, supports the camber gauge, but the lug nuts on the wheel studs can interfere with mounting the camber gauge in this manner for some wheel stud patterns.
The present invention provides a camber adjusting tool that avoids point loading on the strut housing and also does not require the use of a chain or the like when applying force to the strut. The tool of this invention facilitates use with different type of camber gauges independently of the wheel stud pattern.
The tool of this invention is adapted for use with the wheel removed. The tool includes means for resting on the floor to rigidly support the wheel hub above the floor when the camber is being adjusted. The tool ensures that the center of the wheel hub is accurately positioned at the proper elevation above the floor. The tool also provides safe and rigid attachment to the wheel hub, and it provides a safe means of supporting the wheel hub above the floor. In addition, the tool prevents damage to the threads of the wheel studs during use.